muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesamstraat
Sesamstraat is the version of Sesame Street that airs in the Netherlands. It is produced by NPS. The Dutch Muppet characters are Pino (the Dutch Big Bird), Tommie, Ieniemienie, Purk, Angsthaas and Stuntkip. Troel, a white female puppet with similar looks as Tommie, was featured during the second season. The actors portray abstracted roles of typical caretakers, such as a working mother, modern father, grandmother, grandfather, big sister, et cetera. Each episode is centered around a certain theme, like "Animals", "Fear", "Traffic", "Death/Sad", etc. There is also a bit more freedom about subjects like 'going to the bathroom' or 'saying dirty words'. Sesamstraat doesn't focus primarily around letters and numbers, like the American Sesame Street does, but rather around social values. Unlike the original target group in America, all the children in the Netherlands get to learn letters and numbers in school. Some of the cognitive items are adjusted to fit in the Dutch education; letters of the alphabet, for instance, are pronounced phonetically (the letter M is pronounced "m" instead of "em") so that children know how to use them when learning how to read. A regular Sesamstraat episode starts with a street sequence, and usually ends with one of the actors reading a story to the Muppets or children visiting the set. Fifty percent of the show consists of dubbed American inserts, the other 50 percent is original Dutch material. The Dutch material consists of street scenes (including recurring scenes), "music videos" (both live action and cartoons), performances by mime artists, clowns and puppeteers (like Hakim and Lejo) and live action scenes on location with kids. A new quantity of American clips is dubbed for each season, whereas clips from earlier seasons still remain a big part of the series as well. Edited episodes of Elmo's World have been featured since the new 25 minute format change, as well as Global Grover. Two of the most popular American characters are Bert and Ernie, thanks to their voice artists who are allowed to write their own material for audio recordings. Big Bird and the American human cast don't appear on Sesamstraat. History After a pilot episode entitled Sesamplein (Sesam Square), Sesamstraat began broadcasting in 1976. It started as a Dutch/Belgian coproduction, with only one thirty minute episode a week. In these episodes there were only 12 minutes for the Dutch cast. There were only three actors and two Muppets at this time. Piet, who owned a hobby and crafts workplace and a camper where he would drove around The Netherlands and Belgium for live trips. Sien who owned a grocery store, where the change of knowledge and happenings were as important as the selling of the products. And Annet, who played a kindergarten teacher. In 1978, Sesamstraat's format changed to a daily 15 minute show that aired in the evening, around dinnertime. Starting in September 2006, Sesamstraat is 30 minutes long and airs three times a day. The first season was shot on location in a half Dutch, half Belgian town. It was broadcast every sunday a half hour in the afternoon. For the second season, a realistic town square was built inside the studio, which slowly evolved into a more abstracted, colourful town, featuring Pino's nest, Sien's store, a workshop, two houses, an apartment building, a trailer and a treehouse. The insides of the house sets could be decorated in different ways, so that the viewers would never have certainty about who lived where. In 1978 the broadcasttime was only 15 minutes, but was seen on television every day. For the 2005/2006 season, Sesamstraat moved into new scenery. The street is now completely abstract, with toy block-like buildings, broccoli for trees, and a tower with a giant light-up clock. The scenery was introduced with a TV special. Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, and Elmo flew over to Holland for this special occasion. It was the first time the American characters visited the Dutch street. Other special Sesamstraat episodes include the 2500th episode, a yearly special episode focused on Sinterklaas. The 25th Anniversary series in which Dutch celebrities made guest appearances on the street. On January 7th, 2000, Prime Minister Wim Kok read the daily story "Er staat een olifantje in het gras..." (There is standing a little elephant in the grass) for the Muppet residence before they went to sleep. Wim Kok is one of the many prominent guests who read a story to them. (Normally this was done by Frank, Gerda or Paula). Other celebrities that made a guest appearance were: Freek de Jonge (Cabaratier), Ruud Gullit (Professional soccer player), Andre van Duin (Comedian), Mary Dresselhuys (Actress), Hans Dagelet (Actor), Kees van Kooten (Writer), Brigitte Kaandorp (Comedian), Sonja Barend (Showhost) and Janine Kastelijn (Youth Winner for Reading in 2000). In 1992, a 30 minute film, Sesamstraat en Melkweg, was produced for the Artis Zoo Planetarium in Amsterdam. Sesamstraat got the ''Cinekid Kinderkast Award in 1998. The Cinekid Kinderkast is the prize of the Dutch kids television: a statue designed by famous writer/artist Jan Wolkers. Now adays the award exists in The Golden Kinderkast and 7500 Euros. In 2005 the show got in some schedule trouble. The gouvernment wanted to to stop the funds and broadcast of the NPS. After this news a big protest from all the programs and actors was held on september 5th in Den Haag (Ten Hague). After Sesamstraat moved into new scenery, Pino laudly expressed himself by saying: "NPS must stay! We just moved and I don't feel like packing my toypets again". With these words the big Sesamstraat-bird showed how he thinks about the gouvernment and the public network's plans. At "het Plein" in Den Haag, Pino and comedian/ tv host Jorgen Raymann presented the 93.000 autografs to the cabinet representatives. The whole day several NPS- artists protested on two stages. Among them where Wieteke van Dort (klokhuis), the band Relax and from Metropole Orkest's "the Bigband". This protest was also seen on television with a intervieuw done by Aart Staartjes, Bert and Ernie]. The final debate found place at 12 September in the Tweede Kamer. And gladly was decided that the NPS could continue making programs, but they had to make a lot of changes to fit in modern television. Because off the Public Broadcast' new schedule, Tommie, Pino, Ieniemienie and all the other persons on Sesamstraat, have to move… again! The time of broadcasting from this NPS children’s program has changed four times in the past five year. Sesamstraat didn't move only to another broadcast time.. But now also from the 3rd network to Nederland 1. A spokesman said they weren’t happy about it either: " It's positive for Sesamstraat to move to Nederland 1 (the expanded familienetwork). But we can't deny the problems all these shifting causes. With every shift we're loosing viewers." In 2008 the show got 15 minutes extra broadcast time a day. This meant there was extra room for two more muppets. Angsthaas and Stuntkip where introduced. In 2009 the show got in some schedule trouble again. Because the NPS wants to make some trail shows regarding a multi-cultural show, it was decided to move Sesamstraat from 17:30h to 17:00h. Again the program makers and a lot of fans aren't really happy about it. It even razed new parliament questions. But it was thrown because the government may not get involved in decisions of the board. This is the fifth time the show has moved aand not for the better. A lot of childeren in the Netherlands have two working parents. This means they aren't at home on this time off day to watch the show. October 2009 was finaly positive for the series. Several famous Dutch singers performed songs with the Dutch Muppets. They sing duets with Pino, Tommie, Ieniemienie and Purk. All songs where written by Henny Vrienten. The segments aired every friday starting 30th october. Among the artist are Trijntje Oosterhuis, André van Duin, Edsilia Rombley, Hind, Guus Meeuwis en Willeke Alberti. Exibits Several exibits where shown in the Netherlands regarding the show. The first one dedicated to Sesamstraat was in 2000 in Hoorn. It was called 25 Jaar Sesamstraat, the second one was a Sesamstraat Theme located in Madurodam. Also a big museum specialized in televisionshow toys for childeren had a display dedicated to Sesamstraat. It was called TV Toys located in Dieren. Theme Song Every season features a different leader film for the Sesamstraat Tune. The first theme song for Sesamstraat was a translated version of the original Sesame Street Theme. For later seasons, a slightly altered version was recorded, with lyrics by Hans Dorrestijn. Despite viewers' complaints about the lyrics "Laat je speelgoed staan voor Sesamstraat" (put your toys aside for Sesamstraat) indicating that watching TV was more important than playing, these lyrics have not been changed since 1982. A press releasehttp://www.omroep.nl/nps/sesamstraat states another complaint concerning the theme song in the early 1980's. Children tried to sing along with Frank Groothof (who sang the theme at the time), but couldn't reach the high pitch; this led to a key change from F major to C major. During the early 1980's, instrumental versions of the theme song were used as background music or introductions for street scenes: one of which, with percussions by drummer Sly Dunbar, was released on the CD Sly Wicked and Slick. Cast Puppeteers: *Lindai Boogerman (Ieniemienie's arm rods) *Judith Broersen as Purk (2003- present) *Jogchem Jalink as Angsthaas (2008 - present) *Marijke Koek (Ieniemienie's arm rods) *Eric-Jan Lens as Stuntkip (2008 - present) *Renée Menschaar as Pino (1991 - present, previously Tommie's right hand) *Bert Plagman as Tommie (1979 - present, previously Pino in 1978) *Catherine van Woerden as Ieniemienie (1979 - present) *Daphne Zandberg (Tommie's right hand) Previous puppeteers: *Marijke Boon as Troel (1977) *Leo Dijkgraaf as Pino (1983-1991) *Dirk Grijspeirt as Pino (1976) *Theo Joling as Pino (1977) *Stef van der Linden as Tommie (1976-1977) *Erik J. Meijer as Pino (1979 - 1982) *Martin Pragt as Tommie (1978) Actors *Elvan Akyildiz as Elvan (1996 - present) *Joekie Broedelet as Frank's Grandma (1987-1989) *Joyce Clements as Joyce (1980) *Sien Diels as Sien (1976 - present) *Mamoun Elyounoussi as Mamoun (2006 - present) *Lex Goudsmit as Lex (1983 - †1999) *Frank Groothof as Frank (1982 - present) *Gerda Havertong as Gerda and Peetje (1985 - present) *Piet Hendriks as Piet (1976 - 1983) *Rik Hoogendoorn as Rik (1993 - 2007) *Gerard Kuster as Gerard (1981 - 1987) *Rudy Kühn as Rudi (1980 - 1985) *Lot Lohr as Lot (1988 - present) *Esther Prins as Esther (1984 - 1987) *Paula Sleijp as Paula and the Baroness (1982 - present) *Arjan Smit as Arjan (2008 - present) *Aart Staartjes as Meneer Aart (1983 - present) *Hakim Traïda as Hakim (1984 - present) *Annet van Heusden as Annet (1976) *Mieke Verstraete as Magda (1977 - 1981) *Martin van Waardenberg as Buurman Baasje (2003 - present) Voices *Paul Haenen as Bert, Grover, Fred the Wonder Horse, Buster the Horse, Dr. Nobel Price, and Cyrus the Magpie *Wim T. Schippers as Ernie, Kermit, Count von Count, Guy Smiley, the Amazing Mumford, Simon Soundman, and Mr. Johnson *Hein Boele as Elmo, Benny Rabbit, and Sherlock Hemlock *Peter Piekos (1973-1980s) and Hero Muller (1980s onward) as Cookie Monster and Herry Monster *Doris Baaten as Meryl Sheep, The Countess, and Polly Darton *Tom Meijer as Placido Flamingo,Monty, and Joey Monkey *Bill Van Dijk as Roosevelt Franklin, Little Chrissy, and Clementine *Hans Boskamp as Oscar the Grouch *Dick Poons as Hoots the Owl *Sjef Poort as Forgetful Jones *Lucie de Lange as Zoe, Roxie Marie, Cookie Monster's Mommy, and Count von Count's Mother *Kas van Iersel as Davey Monkey *Reinder van de Naalt as Stinky the Stinkweed and Colambo *Marjolein Algera as Natasha, Rosita, and Athena *Hellen Huisman as Prairie Dawn and Grungetta *Marlies Somers as Prairie Dawn *Olaf Wijnants as Big Bird *Cees van Oyen as Snuffy and Humphrey *Marijke Merckens as Thelma Thumb *Laura Vlasblom as Ruby *Edward Reekers as Kingston Livingston III Crew * Producer: Astrid Prickaerts * Directors: Rita Goossens, Norbert ter Hall, Ton Hasebos, Jan Keja, Jan Keymeulen, Pieter Kramer, Mike Naber, Leo van der Goot, Remy Van Heugten, Sascha Van der Feer (assistant director), Aart Staartjes (location director) * Writers: Marja Baeten, Richard van Breukelen, Flip Broekman, Marianne Busser, Rob Chrispijn, Sylvia De Boer, Trude de Jong, Hans Dorrestijn, Thea Dubelaar, Karel Eykman, Hans Hagen, Monique Hagen, Marianne Harmsen, Eric Hercules, Mieke van Hooft, Marjet Huiberts, Luc Janssen, Herman Roozen, Willem Knigge, Mies Koppen, Ben Kuipers, Wim Meuldijk (1982-2002), Ries Moonen, Judith Nieken, Theo Olthuis, Casper Oudshoorn, Fetze Pijlman, Jan Riem, Bennie Roeters, Bas Rompa, Julius Ros, Ron Schröder, Patty Stenger, Otto Treurniet, Conny Van der Heijden, Manfred Van Eijk, Ted van Lieshout, Marianne van Nieuwpoort, Arthur van Norden, Erik Van Os, Driek Van Wissen, Rian Visser, Willem Wilmink, Chris Winsemius, Eus Roovers, Bas van Peijpe, Marc Veerkamp, Tingue Dongelmans * Music: Harry Bannink (original music), Henny Vrienten (original music), Harrie Geelen (song translator) * Cinematography: Fred Brinkman (location), Paul Staartjes (location) * Editing: Ajé Boschhuizen, Mylou Frencken (-2002), Jeroen Pelgrom, Henny Zwanenburg * Costume Design: Mariëlle Sas * Makeup Department: Gerda Beumer (makeup artist) * Art Department: Erly Brugmans (production designer, 2005) * Sound Department: Bert Koops (sound recordist), David Carmiggelt (location), Thanissis Plialis (location) * Advisors: Hans Beentjes, Frea Janssen-Vos, Jan Kok, Peter Levelt, Aart Staartjes * Translator: Ton Hasebos, John Tak See also *Sesamstraat Locations *Sesamstraat Characters *Sesamstraat Performers *Sesamstraat Actors *Sesamstraat Merchandise *Sesamstraat Specials *Sesamstraat en Melkweg External links *Sesamstraat official site *Official photobank *Bert en Ernie's meest complete website *Sesameplanet Category:International Sesame Street Shows Category:Sesamstraat